The Fallen Angel
by Lavenz Aru
Summary: Giotto menemukan sesuatu dari kantong jaket Cozart, dan hancur hati Giotto melihatnya. Bahkan airmatanyapun menetes tanpa ia sadari... OOC/AU/Cozagio/Updateee.. :D. rnr plisss :D
1. Chapter 1

Konnichiwa Konbanwa Ohayou... Kepada reader tercinta kita, kembali lagi dengan author geblek bernama Aru. :D

Btw udah upload fic baru, fic yang lain terbengkalai ne. =-=

**It's OOC/AU/Romance/Shou-ai untuk chapter ini/Semi Formal/dan abalisme**

**Disclaimer : KHR by Akira Amano, The Fallen Angel by bahasa inggris, ide cerita by aru, dan Giotto buat gue. #hajared.**

Ok... happy reading dan jangan lupa review ya ;)

O

Siapa yang tak kenal keluarga Vongola. Sebuah _famiglia_ terbesar di Italia dan _famiglia_ paling disegani karena kekayaan, kedudukan dan segala hal baik yang membuat semua orang baik tua maupun muda mengenal satu persatu anggota keluarga tersebut.

Adalah seorang Giotto del Vongola. Seorang anak tunggal dari keluarga Vongola yang tahun ini berusia genap sepuluh tahun. Seorang tuan muda yang sudah digembleng keras oleh kedua orangtuanya untuk menjadi penerus selanjutnya keluarga Vongola.

Sosok seorang Giotto muda terlihat lebih dewasa beberapa tahun dari usia sebenarnya. Rambut pirangnya yang halus, mata biru _sapphire_ yang misterius, tubuh langsing dan tinggi dianugerahi oleh Tuhan sehingga meski baru berumur sepuluh tahun, banyak putri-putri yang mengantri untuk sekedar bertemu tatap dan bersalaman.

Namun itu dulu. Kegembiraan sebagai keluarga Vongola tak berlangsung lama bagi Giotto muda. Roda dunia berputar dari atas langsung anjlok ke bawah bagi Giotto. Keluarganya telah ditipu habis-habisan oleh teman lama mereka, yang sungguh tak disangka-sangka telah mengincar famiglia Vongola sejak lama. Bagai musuh dalam selimut. Seperti bom waktu, keluarga Millefiore yang saat itu adalah saingan sekaligus sahabat Ayah Giotto, menjebak keluarga itu untuk menandatangani surat palsu yang berisi penyerahan tahta serta harta Vongola pada Millefiore.

Giotto dan kedua orangtuanya diusir secara paksa keluar dari kehidupan bercahaya mereka. Dan saat itu intuisi Giotto muda tahu, bahwa hidupnya tak lagi secerah dulu. Tak semudah dahulu meski menurutnya tetap sama melelahkannya karena dalam usia muda dia harus sudah belajar untuk menjadi generasi Vongola selanjutnya.

Di tengah-tengah kesusahan itu, Giotto masih bersyukur. Ia tidak sendiri. Orangtuanya masih selalu bersamanya. Tersenyum dan memberi semangat. Mencari cara bagaimana perut mereka terus terisi sampai malam tiba. Setiap sehabis mencari makan dengan cara membantu membawakan barang-barang orang, Giotto kecil berlari ke bawah jembatan dan tersenyum cerah sambil menenteng sekantung makanan.

Namun itupun tak berlangsung lama. Suatu malam, Giotto muda terbangun karena penciumannya menangkap bau anyir menyeruak masuk hidungnya. Saat itu semangat hidup Giotto muda seakan runtuh seketika mendapati kedua orangtuanya sudah tewas bersimbah darah dengan pisau di tangan kanan masing-masing.

"Kalian meninggalkan aku di tempat yang mengerikan ini.. sendirian.." Bisik Giotto muda setelah menutupi wajah kedua orangtuanya dengan selimut tipis. Giotto muda digembleng untuk tidak menangis. Seorang penerus Vongola tak boleh memiliki airmata yang akan melemahkan sebuah ketegasan.

Namun melihat keadaan seperti ini, hati siapapun pasti hancur. Kini Giotto harus berpikir bagaimana dia harus bertahan di dunia keras itu seorang diri. Teman-temannya? Sejak awal Giotto tahu jika putri-putri yang dulu mendekatinya, tak semata demi mendapatkan generasi yang lebih baik. Setelah tahu Giotto jatuh miskin, tak ada seorangpun yang mendekatinya. Tak seorangpun.

Memikirkan hal itu, Giotto tak dapat memungkiri jika airmata di pelupuk matanya siap untuk menetes. Mengalir membasahi pipi pucatnya dan menetes ke tanah. Masa muda Giotto yang bahagia cukup sampai di situ. Kini ia harus susah payah mencari pekerjaan untuk mengisi perutnya yang lapar dan mencari tempat tinggal.

O

**Enam tahun kemudian**

Suara lonceng kecil berbunyi saat pintu di buka. Di sebuah pub besar dan terkenal, kau dapat melihat banyak sekali pelayan kelas satu yang berwajah tampan bak _host_ dan artis. Atau gadis-gadis yang menari _striptease _di tengah ruangan bila malam telah datang memanjakan mata letih orang-orang yang mayoritas semua memiliki jabatan tinggi.

Dan di sana kau juga dapat memesan layanan _plus plus _ yang akan membawamu melayang ke langit ketujuh. Hentakan, suara desah dan goyangan mereka tak bisa dibilang pemula. Mereka professional dan lihai. Hal itulah yang membuat pub itu beberapa kali lebih elit dan terkenal dibanding pub lainnya.

Namun di antara yang terkenal, ada yang paling terkenal. Julukan _Paradise Angel_ melekat dalam dirinya sejak ia mulai memasuki pub itu untuk bekerja. Ia tak hanya tampan dan cekatan dalam melayani tamu, namun amat professional di ranjang. Siapa yang tak kenal dia?

"Giotto, layani tamu meja nomor 5. Dia seorang konglomerat." Perintah manager mereka.

Giotto menangguk dan berjalan kea rah meja yang dimaksud. Ia tersenyum. Giotto duduk di samping konglomerat itu dan tubuh langsing bak gitar itu langsung tenggelam dalam pelukan tubuh sang konglomerat yang terbilang gemuk itu.

Sejujurnya sudah lama ia muak dengan pekerjaan ini. Namun apa daya, jika ia keluar dari pub itu, tak ada lagi tempat mewah yang disiapkan bossnya, khusus untuknya karena membuat omset pub itu meningkat. Ia juga masih memiliki hutang budi Karena boss mereka, Xanxus del Varia yang memungut Giotto kecil yang belum dapat bekerja karena usianya.

Namun di lubuk hatinya, Giotto muak. Tak jarang ia mendapati perlakuan kasar dari tamunya. Hingga tubuh mulus Giotto kini penuh dengan luka-luka dan bekas penyiksaan lainnya. Hatinya menjerit dalam dinginnya guyuran air setelah melayani tamu. Lelah, sakit, jijik, muak. Perasaannya campur aduk sehingga Giotto baru menyadari saat itu ia menggosok tubuhnya hingga kulitnya hampir terkelupas.

Hanya beberapa alasanlah yang membuat Giotto bertahan di keras dan kejamnya tempat itu. Selain hutang budi, Giotto menaruh perhatian lebih pada tamunya. Ya, tamu yang setiap malam minggu datang ke pubnya dan mencari dirinya.

Perawakannya ramah dan santai. Setiap gerak-gerik dan cara bicaranya menandakan dia orang yang berpendidikan. Rambut merah serta bola mata merah melekat permanen di tubuh orang itu. Setiap datang, ia duduk di pojok pub yang jauh dari hingar bingar pub, memesan satu botol _Smirnoff Vodka _dan meneguknya secara perlahan dengan tenang.

Giotto tertarik padanya karena keramahannya, wawasannya yang begitu luas, dan senyumnya. Tak jarang Giotto yang dipanggil olehnya untuk melayaninya. Dan dengan senang hati Giotto mendekati dan memenuhi apa yang ia inginkan.

Dari perkenalan mereka, Giotto tahu namanya. Shimon Cozart. Dan hal yang paling membuat Giotto kaget adalah usianya. Usia Cozart tahun ini genap 18 tahun. Hanya berbeda dua tahun dengan Giotto. Tapi ada jarak yang amat jauh di antara mereka. Yaitu pekerjaan. Giotto baru mengetahui jika Cozart adalah seorang pilot kapal internasional yang bergengsi di Jepang. Mendengar itu, sedikit banyak Giotto minder. Seorang pria jenius berusia 18 tahun sudah memegang andil dan tanggung jawab besar dalam penerbangan. Siapa yang tak minder?

Namun Cozart sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan jarak itu. Dia dengan lembut mengelus rambut Giotto sambil menceritakan pengalamannya terbang ke hampir seluruh Negara besar di dunia. Dan dengan antusias, Giotto mendengarkan setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Cozart.

"Giotto…." Panggil Cozart dengan lembut di suatu malam. Giotto menoleh kea rah Cozart sambil tersenyum. Bukan, bukan senyum topeng seperti kebiasaannya. Dengan Cozart, Giotto dapat tersenyum tulus dari lubuk hatinya.

"Ya?"

"Apa kau… Ehm… Tidak jengah bekerja di tempat ini?" ujar Cozart sambil memainkan gelasnya.

Giotto tertegun. Menurutnya tak ada seorangpun yang bermimpi bekerja di tempat itu. Meski uang tipnya besar, namun tak dapat terbayarkan jika harus kembali dengan tubuh yang penuh luka. Giotto merapatkan kemejanya. Ia mengangguk pelan.

"Mau kubantu cari pekerjaan yang layak? Kamu anak yang pintar. Dari pembicaraan kita selama ini, aku tahu itu. Sayang 'kan jika orang pintar dan tampan sepertimu kerja di tempat seperti ini."

Pipi Giotto merona merah. Ia menundukkan kepalanya malu. Entah mengapa setiap kata-kata yang diucapkan Cozart membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga, malu dan bahagia. Yah meski bukan dia seorang yang mengatakan hal itu. Namun Giotto tahu, mana orang yang memujinya karena ada maksud dengan yang tulus dari hatinya. Karena sejauh ini, Cozart tak pernah sedikitpun meminta tubuh Giotto. Ia hanya datang, minum dan mengobrol.

"A.. Anda becanda, Tuan. Aku tidak seperti itu…"

"Aku serius." Tangan kanan Cozart bergerak menyentuh dagu Giotto dan mendongakkan wajah Giotto. Ia tersenyum mendapati wajah pucat Giotto kini merona merah. "Apakah ada kata becanda di mataku, Giotto?"

Jawabannya tidak. Giotto hanya menemukan samudera kejujuran di mata merah Cozart. Dan mata itu selalu melemahkan hati Giotto. Tanpa sadar, airmatanya menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Kemana Giotto yang selama ini tegar menghadapi kerasnya hidup? Bukankah ia sudah digembleng sedemikian rupa oleh orangtuanya untuk tidak menangis? Namun kenapa kini di depan Cozart, orang yang baru ia kenal dalam hitungan minggu itu, airmata itu seolah rindu untuk keluar?

"Eh? Gi… Giotto?" agak panik, Cozart menyeka airmata di pelupuk mata Giotto dengan jari telunjuknya. "... Kenapa?"

"Tidak... Tidak apa-apa... Beri aku waktu, Tuan. Aku ingin pikirkan dahulu. Tidak apa 'kan?"

Cozart mengangguk kemudian merangkul bahu Giotto sembari tertawa pelan. Apakah ia harus keluar dari dunia itu dan meninggalkan Boss yang telah 'baik' menerimanya selama enam tahun? Namun masih terngiang di kepala Giotto akan kata-kata sang Boss saat ia mencoba untuk bertanya tentang mengundurkan diri.

"_HAAH! SAMPAH! APE MAKSUD LU MAU KELUAR? KALAU BEGITU, LU HARUS BAYAR SATU JUTA DOLLAR BUAT NEBUS APA YANG GUE KASIH SELAMA INI!"_

Satu juta dollar darimana? Darimana Giotto harus mencari uang sebanyak itu? Tabungannyapun hanya berapa puluh ribu dollar. Akhirnya Giotto kembali mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengundurkan diri. Entahlah. Mungkin selamanya ia akan terus berada di tempat nista itu?

O

Tiga bulan sejak Cozart mengajak Giotto untuk mencari kerja baru, sejak itu pula Giotto belum bertemu dengan Cozart. Setiap malam minggu, Giotto berdiri di depan pintu hanya untuk menunggu Cozart datang. Namun akhirnya Giotto harus kecewa karena orang yang ditunggu tak kunjung menunjukkan tanda-tanda muncul.

"Cozart kemana ya?" gumam Giotto saat waktu istirahat. Ia memainkan gelas _coctail_ sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Sejujurnya ia rindu. Rindu yang aneh. Giotto sangat tidak mengerti apa maksud dari rindunya. Mengapa harus Cozart dari sekian banyak perempuan menarik sebagai tamunya?

"Giotto? Menunggu siapa, eh?"

Giotto menoleh dan tersenyum ke arah suara itu. Dia G. Sahabat Giotto yang baru bertemu setelah enam tahun terpisah. G susah payah mencari informasi tentang sahabatnya. Namun sialnya, nama Giotto del Vongola seolah hilang tertelan bumi.

Dan kini G baru bertemu Giotto saat ia datang ke pub itu untuk pertama kali. Dengan setengah percaya atau tidak, G melihat teman masa kecilnya bekerja di tempat seperti itu. Ingin rasanya G menyundut lenganya sendiri dengan rokok saat matanya bertemu tatap dengan Giotto. Apakah benar dia Giotto yang ia kenal? Seorang putera tunggal keluarga Vongola yang diagung-agungkan?

Sebagai sahabat, G ingin menolong. Namun ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang dapat ia lakukan untuk menolongnya? Menarik Giotto keluar dari pub sama saja bunuh diri karena Xanxus memiliki puluhan anak buah yang kuat. Sedangkan Giottopun menolak saat G menawarkan untuk keluar dari tempat itu. Alasannya? Tak sanggup bayar uang pengganti.

"Hei, G. Aku sedang menunggu... siapa ya?" Giotto memutar bola matanya sambil tersenyum.

G mengacak-acak rambut Giotto. Sahabatnya tidak berubah. Hanya fisiknya saja. Sedikit kurus, pucat, dan penuh luka. "Menunggu pujaan hatimu?"

Giotto menunduk dengan wajah memerah. Ia menggeleng pelan. Namun G tahu, ada seseorang yang sedang ditunggu Giotto. Bukan dirinya. Yang pasti bukan dirinya. Mendapati hal itu, G merasa sedikit kesal. Kesal? Mengapa harus kesal?

Entahlah. Terkadang hatinya memang sulit dimengerti. G setengah kurang percaya juga ia akan merasa kesal mengetahui Giotto tidak menunggu kedatangannya. Lalu siapa? Siapa orang yang beruntung itu?

"Hei, G..."

G menepis semua pikirannya dan menoleh ke arah Giotto yang sudah normal kembali. "Ya?"

"... Aku.. ingin keluar dari sini..."

"Aku tahu, Giotto..." kesal pada diri sendiri, G meninju meja. Ia menunduk. Merasa tidak berguna disaat orang terdekatnya sedang membutuhkannya. "... maaf... aku tidak berguna..."

"G..." Giotto menahan tangan G dan memeluknya. Ia menggeleng dengan air muka sedih. Seketika kekesalan G sirna. G menghela nafas dan menyalakan rokoknya. Giotto sedikit terbatuk menghirup asap rokok. Secepatnya G mematikan rokoknya dan meminta maaf.

"Maaf, Giotto. Aku tidak tahu kamu tidak tahan asap rokok."

"Hehe.. tidak apa, G."

"Giotto..."

Giotto menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. Suara yang amat ia rindukan selama tiga bulan. Di depannya, Cozart berdiri masih dengan seragam pilotnya. Gagah, tampan, sulit untuk dijabarkan dengan kata-kata.

"Cozart..." Giotto menghampiri Cozart. Pria itu tampak bahagia melihat sosok itu. Ia tidak tahu, di belakangnya, G menatap Cozart tidak suka. Ada rasa kesal dan benci melihat pria itu.

"Ah, kenalkan. Ini G, sahabatku sejak kecil. G, ini Shimon Cozart." Giotto, dengan wajah polosnya memperkenalkan G pada Cozart. Mereka berdua berjabat tangan. Cozart dengan senyum khasnya dan G dengan tampang juteknya.

"Kemana saja kau?" Giotto mempersilakan Cozart duduk. Cozart duduk sambil menyilangkan kakinya dan tersenyum.

"Sibuk. Kemarin jadwal _flight _banyak. Dan lama. Ini untukmu, Giotto." Cozart memberikan sekantung besar oleh-oleh dan diterima dengan Giotto dengan tidak enak hati.

"Tuan, tak perlu repot-repot..." kata-kata Giotto terpotong karena jari Cozart sudah berada di depan bibir Giotto. Pemilik manik merah itu tersenyum dalam letihnya.

"Aku melakukan itu karena aku mau. Jadi kumohon diterima, ya?"

G melirik Cozart tajam. Perasaan tak suka itu semakin nyata di hati G. Kalau Giotto tidak ada, ingin rasanya G melabrak dan bertanya apa sebenarnya hubungan mereka berdua. Namun niat itu ia urungkan. Daripada nantinya Giotto malah membencinya, lebih baik diurungkan saja.

"Giotto, aku pulang dulu. Hati-hati, oke?" G berdiri dan merangkul bahu Giotto.

Giotto mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya saat G berlalu. "Kulihat dia tak begitu menyukaiku." Ujar Cozart sambil meminum _Smirnoff_nya. Giotto tersenyum memaklumi. Yah, sahabatnya memang begitu. Jutek, kasar, namun hatinya baik.

"Oh ya. Coba buka kantung itu. Ada benda elektronik di sana. Hati-hati jangan dibanting." Ujar Cozart dengan santainya sambil memandangi gadis-gadis yang menari _striptease _dengan gilanya.

"Eh? Apa? Elektornik?"

"Ya. Handphone. Nomor pertama di buku teleponmu adalah nomor pribadiku. Kamu bisa hubungi aku kapanpun kamu mau. Oke, Giotto?"

"A.. Apa? Sa.. saya tidak bisa menerima barang mahal itu, Tuan." Tergagap, Giotto mendorong kantung pemberian Cozart perlahan.

"Giotto..."

"Ya?"

"Terima, atau aku tidak akan pernah datang lagi ke sini..."

Giotto terdiam. Akhirnya ia pasrah dan mengangguk. "Baiklah.. Terimakasih, Tuan..."

"Berapa kali aku bilang, jangan panggil aku Tuan. Cukup Cozart saja. Oke?"

Giotto mengangguk canggung. Apapun itu, dia adalah pelanggan. Tamu. Raja. Dan usianya pun lebih tua meski hanya berbeda dua tahun.

"Nah, sekarang mana? Aku mau dengar kamu memanggil namaku."

"Co... Cozart..." ucap Giotto dengan nada lirih dan suara pelan. Cozart menoleh ke arah Giotto adn mendekatkan telinganya ke bibir Giotto.

"Aku tidak dengar..."

"Cozart..." panggilnya sekali lagi. Cozart tersenyum. Ia memeluk dan mengelus rambut pirang Giotto dengan penuh kelembutan. Ada rasa hangat yang menjalar di hati dan tubuh Giotto saat jemari-jemari Cozart menyentuh rambutnya dan memeluk tubuhnya. Namun mungkin butuh waktu untuk Giotto mengartikan rasa apa yang hinggap di hatinya terhadap tamunya itu.

O

"Bagaimana dengan tawaranku?" di suatu malam minggu seperti biasa, Cozart duduk di pojok ditemani oleh Giotto.

"Tawaran apa?"

"Keluar dari sini. Mencari pekerjaan yang lebih layak."

"Tapi..."

Akhirnya Giotto menceritakan perihal pembayaran satu juta dollar untuk sang boss yang diakuinya sangat memberatkan. "Mana punya uang sebanyak itu. Kalaupun ada, setelah keluar dari sini, hidupku akan berakhir dengan mengemis karena tak punya apa-apa lagi."

Cozart tampak berpikir keras. Ia memainkan gelasnya dan menaruhnya kembali di meja. Suasana jadi hening, membuat Giotto tak nyaman dengan suasana ini. "E.. Ehe.. tak usah dipikirkan. Lebih baik kau pilih gadis di sana dan bermain dengan mereka."

Cozart menggeleng. Ada satu hal yang membuat Giotto heran. Sejak pertama datang, tak pernah sekalipun Cozart menggandeng seorang gadis. Baik itu gadis penari atau pacarnya. Padahal orang sekeren Cozart, hanya dengan mengedipkan mata saja, semua gadis pasti luluh di dekapannya.

Giotto menggeleng keras dan menepis pikirannya. Dipandanginya Cozart yang masih berpikir. Sesaat kemudian, Cozart membuka mulut, "Aku yang akan membayarnya. Anggap saja kamu memiliki hutang denganku yang kapa saja bisa kamu bayar..."

"Eh? Tidak bisa begitu. Satu juta dollar itu mahal. Aku tidak bisa..."

Cozart menarik tangan Giotto dan memeluk tubuh Giotto lembut namun erat. Hal itu terang saja membuat jantung Giotto berdetak beberapa kali lipat lebih cepat dari biasanya. Entah wajahnya juga sudah sehancur apa sekarang. "... kumohon, Giotto. Terima tawaranku. Aku ingin mengeluarkanmu dari penderitaan ini..."

Bagaimana cara ampuh untuk menolak tawaran yang tampaknya diberikan dengan setulus hati seperti itu? Giotto kehabisan kata-kata dan akhirnya mengangguk pelan. Ya. Dia harus _move on _dari pekerjaan itu. Semua demi dirinya. Demi masa depannya.

"Baiklah..."

Satu kecupan lembut mendarat di kening Giotto, membuat Giotto bungkam. Aneh bukan? Dirinya yang biasanya diperlakukan lebih jauh dari sekedar kecupan di kening itu kini hampir kehilangan detak jantungnya karena kaget dan bahagia.

"Tapi aku tak tahu harus cari pekerjaan dimana.."

"Ikut denganku. Aku akan berusaha memasukkanmu ke tempatku kerja."

"Maksudmu jadi..."

"Ya... Pramugara..."

O

**Huuffhh.. ngetik fic yaoi itu ternyata susah susah gampang KALO DI TENGAH-TENGAH ORANG NORMAL. Ngetik sambil kerja woi. Kerjaa. #curcol.**

**Ok makasih udah baca. Kalau ada saran dan keluhan, hubungi box review ya. Biar saya tau mana kekurangannya ^^. Sankyuu minna...**


	2. Chapter 2

_Nyaa... kembali lagi dengan Lavenz Aru_

_Btw, selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalani yaaa_

_Fic ini gak ada lemon. Gak ada xxx. Gak ada gitu-gituan :P_

_Jadi feel free buat baca ya :))_

_PS : pramugara itu ada lhoooo... yang cowok dalam pesawat selain pilot dan co-pilot kan pramugara :DD_

**It's OOC/AU/Romance/Shou-ai untuk chapter ini/Semi Formal/dan abalisme**

**Disclaimer : KHR by Akira Amano, The Fallen Angel by bahasa inggris, ide cerita by aru, dan Cozart buat gue. #hajared.**

V vvv V

Suasana tenang di malam hari sebuah pub besar di kota berubah mencengangkan tatkala terdengar suara erangan seseorang dari salah satu bangku. Bukan, suara itu bukan suara desahan atau teriakan penuh nafsu birahi, melainkan teriakan penuh rasa frustasi dan kemarahan.

Semua menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu, ingin tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Begitu juga Giotto. Sang _Paradise Angel_ itu jelas-jelas sangat mengenal suara itu. Ia kemudian menghampiri sumber suara itu dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ada apa, Cozart?"

Hari ini Cozart tampak berbeda. Ia hanya memakai kemeja hitam yang agak kusut dan jeans hitam, rambut merahnya berantakan, serta sorotan mata yang sayu namun penuh emosi. Giotto baru pertama kali melihat Cozart sefrustasi itu. Biasanya, meski ada masalah, Cozart masih bisa tertawa sambil bercerita tentang masalahnya. Kali ini berbeda…

"Giotto…. Bagaimana rasanya dijodohkan dengan orang yang tak kau suka?" Tanya Cozart dengan nada datar.

Giotto terdiam. Ada rasa ngilu di dadanya saat Cozart bertanya seperti itu. Apakah ini masalah yang sedang dihadapai Cozart? Setengah takut-takut, Giotto menjawab, "Rasanya.. pasti mengesalkan. Kalau aku harus menikah dengan orang yang tidak kusuka, lebih baik aku pergi saja jauh-jauh."

Cozart melirik Giotto yang berbicara sambil memainkan jarinya. Ia kemudian mendorong bahu Giotto hingga tubuh Giotto ambruk di sofa. Meski sedikit kaget, Giotto membiarkan saja perlakuan tamu spesialnya itu.

"Giotto… andai kamu… seorang perempuan…"

"Kalau aku perempuan, kita tidak akan bertemu di si…."

Ucapan Giotto tertahan lantaran bibirnya telah dikunci oleh bibir Cozart. Sedetik kemudian, Cozart menjauhkan wajahnya dan membuang muka ke arah panggung. Singkat, sekilas dan hanya menempel, tapi kejadian tadi membuat jantung Giotto terus berpacu lebih cepat. Ia tahu wajahnyapun sudah merah seperti warna sofa yang ia tiduri.

"Kamu terlalu berharga untuk kusentuh, Giotto…"

"Eh?"

"Terimakasih. Aku tidak apa-apa." Cozart memesan sebotol minuman kesukaannya. Ia merapikan rambut dan kemejanya, kemudian menarik Giotto untuk duduk kembali.

"Cozart mau 'paket malam'?"

"Hah?"

Cozart memalingkan kepalanya ke Giotto yang tertunduk malu. Ia tersenyum kemudian merangkul bahu Giotto seperti biasa. "Tidak, manis. Aku tidak mau."

"Kenapa? Dengan siapa saja di sini boleh kok. Kalau itu bisa membuatmu menghilangkan frustasimu, kenapa tidak?"

"Tidak semudah itu, Giotto. Walaupun aku terbiasa dengan gemerlap kehidupan malam, aku tidak pernah sex dengan siapapun."

Giotto menunduk makin dalam. Ah, berarti Cozart itu masih putih bersih. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang sudah dijamah ratusan orang. Ia merasa kotor di depan Cozart. Giotto menarik kemejanya dengan tangan gemetar. Sepertinya ia tak punya muka lagi untuk bertatapan dengan Cozart.

"A-Aku permisi dulu." Baru saja Giotto berdiri, tangannya sudah ditarik oleh Cozart, menyuruhnya kembali duduk.

"Temani aku malam ini. Ada apa? Tidak biasanya kamu meninggalkan aku tanpa kuminta?"

"Kalau begitu izinkan aku mandi dulu."

Cozart terpaksa melepas genggamannya dan membiarkan Giotto berlalu. Anak itu terus menunduk dalam dan mencengkeram kemejanya erat-erat. Apa Cozart salah bicara?

Di kamar mandi, Giotto berkaca di sebuah cermin besar. Terpampang pantulan dirinya. Rambut, wajah, tubuhnya, semua terlihat. Dan hal itu entah mengapa membuatnya muak. Jijik. Giotto menyalakan _shower_ dan menggosok tubuhnya dengan kasar hingga kulitnya memerah.

"Cozart… tidak pernah.. sex?"

Giotto terus menggosok tubuhnya hingga busa yang putih dan halus itu berubah warna menjadi merah. Giotto menatap darahnya yang menetes dari kulit lengannya dengan heran. Kaget, Ia membuang alat yang ia gunakan untuk menggosok jauh-jauh. Sefrustasi itukah seorang Giotto sampai salah mengambil spons mandi dengan sabut kawat?

"Cih! Perih, _man_." Giotto menyudahi mandinya dan mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan sangat perlahan. Ia meringis karena hampir seluruh tubuhnya lecet-lecet akibat sabut kawat terkutuk itu.

".. Giotto?"

Pintu kamarnya diketuk. Suara itu.. suara Cozart. Ada apa dia mendatangi kamarnya? "Ada apa, Cozart?"

"Lama sekali kau mandi. Aku kira kamu sudah dibawa jutawan tampan. Hahaha…"

"Mustahil…"

"Izinkan aku masuk, Giotto. Aku bosan menunggu sendirian."

"…. Silakan.."

Pintu kamar Giotto terbuka. Di sana berdiri Cozart dengan senyum hangatnya. Rambutnya telah rapi kembali seperti biasa. Cozart menghampiri Giotto yang sedang bercermin. Ia melirik handuk putih Giotto dan heran dengan noda merah di handuk tersebut.

"Giotto, kau bukan perempuan dalam balutan tubuh laki-laki, 'kan?"

"Haah?"

Pertanyaan super bodoh. Tapi sungguh, Cozart tidak paham noda merah itu. Mencoba menepis dugaan yang paling aneh jika Giotto sedang _period_, Cozart memeluk tubuh Giotto dari belakang dengan lembut. Tapi selembut apapun sentuhan Cozart, Giotto tetap meringis menahan sakit.

"Kau kenapa, Giotto?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Terimakasih kepada Cozart. Sekarang kemeja Giotto mulai menampakkan noda yang sama seperti di handuk, noda merah. "Kau terluka?"

Giotto menggeleng. Tapi sepertinya dia memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk berbohong pada makhluk satu itu. Cozart menarik tangan Giotto dan mendudukkannya di kasur. "Buka bajumu."

"Ha?"

"Kau tuli? BUKA BAJUMU ATAU KUROBEK PAKSA! SEKARANG JUGA!"

Giotto tertegun. Baru pertama kali ia melihat Cozart semarah itu. Dengan tangan gemetar, Giotto membuka satu persatu kancing bajunya. Perlahan sekali hingga membuat Cozart tak sabaran. Dengan gemas, Cozart menarik kemeja Giotto sampai lepas. Seperti adegan di mana Cozart hendak memaksa Giotto untuk melayaninya. Kontan Giotto menarik kembali kemejanya dan menutupi tubuhnya apa adanya.

Namun Cozart sudah melihat luka-luka di tubuh Giotto. Dengan kesal, Cozart kembali menarik kemeja Giotto dan melemparnya ke sembarang tempat. "Kenapa sih? kau tak suka aku melihat tubuhmu? Oranglain boleh?"

Giotto menunduk. Ia menggeleng pelan, "Bukan… tapi aku tidak mau Cozart melihat tubuhku karena tubuhku penuh luka. Aku malu…"

"Tubuhmu kenapa? Sepertinya tadi baik-baik saja. Kamu tidak diseret orang dan di BDSM, bukan?"

Giotto menggeleng keras. "Daritadi perkataanmu kelewatan, Cozart! Aku hanya salah ambil antara spons dan sabut kawat."

"…"

"Co.. Cozart? Kenapa diam…" perkataan Giotto terputus lantaran Cozart sudah mendorong tubuh Giotto hingga jatuh terlentang di kasur. "…hei, Co…zaarrtt!"

Giotto merasakan benda hangat dan lembut menyapu darah yang keluar dari luka di bahu Giotto. Benda basah dan hangat itu terus bergerak turun ke dadanya. "Diam sedikit, Giotto. Aku sedang mengobatimu."

"Mengobati apanya? Ini menjijikkan, Cozart. Jangan nodai dirimu yang bersih itu dengan darahku yang kotor…"

Cozart tidak peduli. Ia terus menjilati luka di dada dan perut Giotto yang mau tidak mau membuat sang punya tubuh mendesah pelan. Ada perasaan aneh saat telinga Cozart mendengar desah itu. Seperti… menagih.

"Co… Cozart?"

"Lukanya sampai bawah ya?"

"He.. Heeeii!"

Entah dibilang polos atau bodoh, tangan Cozart mulai bergerak membuka celana jeans yang dikenakan Giotto. Susah payah Giotto menahan jeansnya agar tidak lepas, namun tangannya ditepis lembut oleh Cozart. Sambil terus menjilati luka di pinggang Giotto, Cozart meloloslepaskan celana jeans Giotto dan membuangnya ke sembarang tempat.

"Cozaarrtt.. cukuupp!" wajah Giotto merah padam. Ia menarik bantal dan menutupi wajahnya yang berantakan.

"Tapi lukanya sampai paha lho. Sabar sedikit ya." Dan lidah basah Cozart mulai menyapu luka di paha Giotto, tanpa menyadari sang punya tubuh setengah mati menahan rasa geli, malu, dan gejolak lainnya. Giotto masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari Cozart. Karena tenaga Cozart lebih kuat, akhirnya Giotto hanya dapat pasrah. Ia menggigit ujung bantal dan menahan suaranya agar tidak keluar.

Beberapa menit kemudian, penderitaan Giotto berakhir. Cozart menyudahi aksinya dan tersenyum puas. "Dengan air liur, luka seperti ini akan cepat sembuh. Lho, Giotto?" Cozart dengan wajah polos menggaruk pipinya bingung melihat Giotto menutupi wajahnya dengan tubuh gemetar.

"_Baka_…. Sumpah _baka_….." rutuk Giotto pelan.

"Kamu kenapa, Giotto?" dengan lembut, Cozart menarik bantal Giotto dan mendapati wajah Giotto merah padam dengan nafas sedikit berat. "Eh? Kamu demam?"

Kesal, Giotto melempar bantal ke wajah Cozart dan mendorong tubuh Cozart keluar dari kamarnya. "Jangan masuk lagi sampai kau tahu kesalahanmu, Cozart bakaaa!" dan pintu kamar dibanting keras oleh Giotto.

"Eh? Salahku apa? Hoi, Giottooo!"

V vvv V

"Giotto… _My Paradise Angel_..."

Panggilan itu enggan sekali Giotto jawab. Bukan, itu bukan panggilan dari Cozart bodohnya, tapi dari seorang konglomerat Jepang bertubuh gempal dan selalu mencari Gioto saat dia baru saja datang.

"Ya, _mister_?"

"Paket puas sepanjang malam, seperti biasa."

"..._hai..._"

Seperti biasa di sini berarti Giotto akan berakhir dengan tubuh terluka lagi, dan lagi. Artinya Giotto harus menahan nafasnya saat bibir tebal konglomerat itu menjelajahi dalam mulut mungil Giotto. Dan berarti Giotto akan menggigit bibirnya keras-keras saat tangan besar orang itu menjamah tubuhnya sesuka hati. Mengikat tubuh langsing Giotto dengan tali dan membakar kulit putih pucat Giotto dengan lilin. Atau memecut dan melukai Giotto dengan pecut kemudian dengan wajah puas mendengar suara jeritan penuh derita dari mulut Giotto.

Seorang konglomerat pecinta _BDSM _itu salah satu alasan kuat Giotto untuk keluar dari tempat itu. Selesai menikmati tubuh Giotto, dengan arogan konglomerat itu melempar sejumlah uang ke tubuh Giotto dan berlalu begitu saja.

"Giotto mana?" tanya Cozart pada salah satu teman Giotto sesama karyawan di sana. Ia mengangkat bahunya.

"Anda tidak akan mendapatkannya malam ini, tuan. Dia sedang di'sewa' oleh konglomerat kaya."

Cozart terdiam. Ia berjalan ke arah kursi favoritnya sebelum berpapasan dengan seorang pria gempal dengan seringai menyebalkan sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Tak sengaja Cozart menabraknya dan membuat tubuh gempal itu terjatuh.

"Heeh! Matamu ada di mana, hah? Tidak tahu orang baru saja menjelajahi surga dengan seorang malaikat, eh? Kau membuat _mood_ku hilang, bocah!"

"Surga? Malaikat?"

"Ya._ Paradise Angel_ dengan bayaran paling mahal di sini!"

"Giotto?" bisik Cozart pelan. Ia tidak menyadari jika genggaman tangannya mengeras. "…Kau… bajingan!" kepalan tangan Cozart siap mendarat di pipi konglomerat itu kalau saja seorang _bartender_ menahan tubuh Cozart dengan kuat.

"Tuan, saya mohon jangan bertengkar di sini!"

"Tapi bajingan ini telah melukai Giotto!"

"Huh. Kau sama saja bukan? Datang kemari pasti dengan tujuan untuk menikmati semua yang ada di sini. Jangan munafik kau, bocah!" dengan kesal, konglomerat itu berlalu. "…besok aku akan ambil paket dua malam _non-stop_!"

"Tidak akan kubiarkan!" Cozart berjalan cepat mendekati kamar Giotto dan membuka pintu dengan kasar. Ia amat terkejut mendapati Giotto dalam keadaan menyedihkan dengan tubuh masih terikat tali, penuh cairan lilin, keringat dan cairan putih menjijikkan.

"Giotto!"

"PERGI DARI SINI, COZART! AKU TIDAK MAU MELIHATMU!" teriak Giotto sekuat tenaga sampai suaranya semakin serak. Airmatanya tanpa ia sadari sudah membasahi pipinya. Teriakan Giotto membuat langkah Cozart terhenti di depan pintu. Rasa malu, sakit, kesal, dan sejuta perasaan lainnya bergejolak di hati Giotto. Kenapa… Cozart harus datang dan masuk ke kamarnya dalam keadaan seperti ini?

"Giotto…." Panggil Cozart sedih.

"Pergi dari sini…. Kumohon, Cozart. Hanya padamu… aku… tidak ingin kau melihat kondisiku yang seperti ini… hiks…."

"Kamu menangis, Giotto?"

"Tidak!"

Cozart menghela nafas berat. Ia mendekati Giotto dan membuka ikatan tali Giotto tanpa berkata apapun.

"Terimakasih. Kau boleh pergi…"

"Tidak akan!" setengah membentak, Cozart menggendong tubuh Giotto masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan mendudukkannya hati-hati di pinggir _bathtub_. Ia menyalakan keran air panas dan dingin bersamaan.

"Sudah tinggalkan aku…"

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Sampai kapanpun. Apapun yang terjadi." Cozart mencelupkan tangannya, memastikan airnya cukup hangat. Ia kemudian menyiram tubuh Giotto dengan air dingin. Tampak tubuh Giotto bergetar. Entah menahan dingin atau menahan sakit di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Kenapa… kamu sebaik ini padaku?"

"Entahlah aku tidak mengerti. Aku memang bodoh dalam masalah ini. Tapi yang kutahu aku ingin membuatmu bahagia."

Giotto terdiam. Ia masuk ke dalam _bathtub _dengan kepala terus menunduk. Ia tidak mau memperlihatkan wajahnya yang berantakan. Lagipula, Giotto tak punya muka lagi untuk bertatapan dengan mata Cozart.

"Giotto… jangan menunduk terus. Tatap aku…" ujar Cozart putus asa. Namun Giotto tetap menundukkan kepalanya bahkan semakin dalam.

Kembali menghela nafas berat, Cozart membuka seluruh pakaiannya, kemudian ikut masuk ke dalam _bathtub_ dan duduk di depan Giotto. Tangannya yang kekar berisi merengkuh tubuh Giotto lembut dan perlahan memegang dagu Giotto. Dengan lembut, Cozart mengangkat wajah Giotto dan mendapati sorot mata Giotto tanpa sinar semangat sama sekali. Seolah mati.

Sakit hati Cozart melihat Giotto seperti itu. Ia tak tahu kenapa. Namun keinginannya untuk mengeluarkan Giotto dari tempat itu semakin kuat. Pasti. Ia pasti akan mengeluarkan Giotto dari penderitaan ini. Apapun yang terjadi.

"Co…zart…." Bibir Giotto yang kering bergerak pelan. Suaranya sangat pelan dan serak. "…aku…."

"Aku tahu. Aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini. Pasti!" Cozart mendekap kepala Giotto di dadanya. Tangannya dengan lembut membelai punggung Giotto, memberi semangat. Mengatakan bahwa dia ada di sana. Menemaninya.

"Cozart…" suara lemah itu terdengar lagi. Seolah ia meminta sesuatu. Untuk pertama kalinya, Giotto meminta. Ia semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Cozart dan semakin menengadahkan kepalanya. Bibir pucat dan keringnya sedikit terbuka, seolah mengundang orang di depannya untuk menyentuhnya.

"Aku tahu… aku tahu…" tatapan Cozart melembut. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Giotto. Perlahan, namun pasti. Kini Cozart amat tidak peduli lagi dengan jurang antara dirinya dan Giotto. Jarak dibuat untuk menyatukan dan bertemu. Cozart menghapus jarak apapun antara dirinya dan Giotto dengan membiarkan bibirnya dan bibir pucat Giotto bertemu. Seolah keduanya begitu saling merindukan satu sama lain, ciuman kali ini berlangsung lama.

"….ng…" terdengar desah pelan dari Giotto saat lidah Cozart mulai menyusup ke dalam mulut Giotto dan bergerak menjelajahi dalam mulut Giotto. Bibir Giotto kering, sama keringnya dengan dalam mulut Giotto. Seolah tak pernah minum selama berminggu-minggu. Kering kerontang.

Lidah Cozart bergerak lihai menelusuri dinding mulut Giotto, memagut lidah lawannya dengan penuh kelembutan, dan mengabsen gigi-gigi putih Giotto satu persatu tanpa ada satupun yang terlewatkan. "Nnh…" kembali terdengar suara Giotto di sela-sela aktivitas Cozart.

Tidak apa-apa. Hanya dengan Cozart, hati Giotto berkata tidak apa-apa. Apapun yang dilakukan Cozart padanya, Giotto siap. Namun ia tahu, orang di depannya itu berbeda. Giotto tak mau menyamakan Cozart dengan tamu-tamunya. Dia spesial. Dia bukan tamu. Bukan sekumpulan orang-orang brengsek yang hanya mengincar tubuhnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Giotto mendorong dada Cozart tanpa tenaga. Dadanya seakan meledak karena kekurangan pasokan oksigen. Sakit namun sebenarnya enggan untuk berpisah. Dan Cozart mengerti. Ia melepas ciumannya dan tersenyum melihat _saliva_ dirinya dan Giotto masih tersambung di lidahnya.

"Giotto… maaf… ternyata… aku tidak bisa menahan ini semua…"

"Ng?"

"Aku tahu kamu terlalu indah untuk kusakiti. Tapi aku sadar kamu seperti candu bagiku. Maaf, Giotto, jika aku tidak sopan. Kamu… membuatku ketagihan. Wajahmu, senyummu, tatapanmu, bibirmu…. Semua seperti racun yang bisa membunuhku jika aku tidak melihatmu…."

Wajah pucat Giotto merona. Sorot matanya yang tadinya tanpa cahaya, kini berbinar. Sejujurnya Giotto bahagia. Ia bahagia mendengar pernyataan itu. Dan harus ia akui bahwa Cozart lebih dari sekedar indah. Jutaan pujian tak akan cukup untuk menggambarkan betapa ia mengagumi sosok di depannya.

"Giotto, besok aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini sebelum bajingan itu menyentuhmu lebih jauh." Cozart mengambil handuk dan menyelimuti tubuh Giotto dengan hati-hati. Ya, besok. Tak ada lagi kata nanti. Harus besok. Demi Giotto. Dan demi dirinya.

V vvv V

**Hwaa... Puasa tiba... pengen ngelanjutin slave gak kuaattt DD: -plak**

**Ok makasih udah baca. Kalau ada saran dan keluhan, hubungi box review ya. Biar saya tau mana kekurangannya ^^. Sankyuu minna...**


	3. Chapter 3

Kembali lagi dengan Aru :DD

Untuk yang menunaikan, selamat puasa yaaa. Jangan lupa THR nanti. #plak

Oh ya, sebenarnya sih rencananya aku mau off dari FFn ini. Tapi thanks to **Ileyra-**san, dirimu udah nyemangatin lewat PM. Jadinya saia ada semangat lagi buat nulis fic ini. #bows. Doumo arigatou...

m(_ _)m

**It's OOC/AU/Romance/Shou-ai untuk chapter ini/Semi Formal/dan abalisme**

**Disclaimer : KHR by Akira Amano, The Fallen Angel by bahasa inggris, ide cerita by aru, dan G. bakal sakit hati. #hajared.**

Untuk chapter ini, Cozart nongol dikit buanget karena suatu alasan. Jadi mohon jangan kecewa ya. ;)

Happy reading minna :D. Atashi janji chap depan ada cozartnya hehe #plak

V vvv V

"_Mau apa lu ke sini, sampah?"_

"_Aku ingin membawa Giotto keluar dari sini."_

"_Tak semudah yang lu pikirkan!"_

"_Apapun syaratnya, akan kupenuhi..."_

"_Apapun?"_

"_Apapun..."_

V vvv V

Beberapa hari kemudian, di pagi hari setelah insiden luka-luka akibat perlakuan tamu dan kejadian memalukan yang dilakukan Cozart akan tubuh Giotto (meski hanya menjilat saja, bagi Giotto itu sangat memalukan), Giotto terbangun dengan senyum sumringan di wajahnya. Semalam ia tidur nyenyak sekali, tanpa bermimpi buruk seperti malam-malam sebelumnya selama enam tahun.

Hari ini wajah Giotto sangat cerah. Secerah mentari pagi di hari Sabtu ini. Ia segera beranjak ke kamar mandi dan menyalakan shower. Tidak, kali ini dia tidak salah antara spons mandi dengan sabut kawat. Selesai mandi, Giotto memakai kemeja dan jeans santainya. Di pagi hari, adalah saat di mana seorang Giotto akan duduk taman dan membaca buku. Memang begitulah jam kerjanya. Pagi sampai siang, adalah waktu bebas. Sore hingga malam adalah saat di mana penderitaan Giotto dimulai.

Giotto segera keluar dari kamarnya dan bergegas keluar dari pub, namun langkahnya terhenti karena tangan kasar seseorang menariknya kembali masuk ke dalam pub dan menyeretnya ke sebuah ruangan yang mewah, ruangan sang boss. Dan yang menariknya adalah sang boss sendiri, Xanxus!

"Sini lu, sampah! Ngerepotin banget lu!" Sepertinya _mood_ si boss sedang jelek. Giotto dengan pasrah diseret masuk dan dihempaskan ke kursi dengan kasar.

"_Itte_..." keluh Giotto saat pegangan kursi menghantam punggungnya. Giotto mengelus punggungnya dan duduk dengan sebal. Padahal _mood_nya hari ini sangat bagus. Tiba-tiba sang boss menghancurkan _mood _bagusnya, bahkan menyakiti tubuhnya. Belum cukup tamu-tamunya menyakiti Giotto sedemikian rupa?

"Gue seret lu ke sini karena ada masalah penting, sampah! Jangan pasang wajah ngeselin atau gue batal izinin lu keluar dari sini!"

Apa Giotto tidak salah dengar? Keluar dari sini? Xanxus melempar secarik kertas ke pangkuan Giotto. "Baca dan tandatangani! Jangan sampai salah!"

Giotto membaca kertas itu. Isinya adalah izin dari Xanxus untuk Giotto agar bisa keluar dari pekerjaannya, dengan satu jaminan mutlak. Hanya saja, jaminan itu tidak ditulis, membuat Giotto bertanya-tanya.

"Mr. Xanxus, jaminan apa yang dimaksud?"

"Lu gak perlu tau! Gak ada hubungannya! Cepet tandatangan atau gue robek surat itu!"

Dengan terburu-buru, Giotto menandatangani surat tersebut dan menyerahkannya kembali pada Xanxus. Xanxus tersenyum puas dan meletakkan surat tersebut di map dokumennya. Dipandanginya Giotto yang dengan wajah bingung masih bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya. Sangat disayangkan memang melepas anak itu, mengingat tamu-tamunya terlanjur _mencintai_ Giotto hingga penghasilannya meningkat. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

"Lu kenal anak berambut merah dan bermata merah itu? Siapa namanya?"

"Cozart?"

"Iye, Cozart. Dia datang ke ruangan gue. Sialan, gangguin gue lagi_ indehoy_! Setan satu itu yang nebus lu beberapa hari yang lalu. Dia nitip biar lu gak disentuh siapa-siapa lagi!"

Cozart...menebusnya? Pantas saja tiga hari ini Giotto dilarang untuk bekerja seperti biasanya. Dengan apa Cozart menebusnya? Sebelum Giotto sempat bertanya, dia keburu disemprot duluan oleh Xanxus, "Cepet kemasin barang-barang lu, sampah sialan! Jangan banyak tanya! Bawel lu kayak nenek-nenek!"

Dan Giotto sukses ditendang keluar ruangan dengan kasar. Setengah merengut, ia beranjak ke kamarnya dan merapikan semua pakaian dan peralatannya. Kamar yang sudah ia tempati selama enam tahun. Rasanya berat ia tinggalkan meski ia tahu ia tak akan bahagia jika terus berada di tempat itu.

Namun kemana pangeran yang telah mengeluarkannya dari penjara itu? Hari sudah sore dan Giotto tak kunjung melihat sosok laki-laki itu. Diliriknya ponsel mahal berwarna hitam yang tergeletak manis di mejanya. Ponsel dari Cozart. Giotto meraih ponsel itu dan mencari menu _phonebook_ dan menemukan satu-satunya nama di sana. Nama Cozart.

Namun tak ada jawaban dari seberang sana. Berulang kali Giotto menelepon Cozart, tetap tak ada yang mengangkat. Kemana dia? Apakah sedang _flight_? Beberapa pikiran buruk menari-nari di otak Giotto. Namun buru-buru Giotto menepis pikiran buruknya. Ah mungkin saja Cozart memang sedang _flight_.

"Woi sampah!"

Pintu kamar Giotto ditendang oleh sang boss. Memang si boss ini tidak main-main tenaganya. Makanya pantas saja dia menyandang gelar boss. Selain karena kaya, dia juga sangat kuat. Pernah suatu hari pub mereka kedatangan sekelompok penjahat yang berniat menghancurkan tempat itu dan mengambil harta dan anak buah Xanxus. Dan saat itu juga, Xanxus seorang diri berhasil merobohkan kelompok penjahat yang berjumlah lebih dari dua puluh itu.

"I... Iya?"

Xanxus masuk ke kamar Giotto dan melempar sebuah kartu ke meja Giotto. "Ambil! Itu kartu _pass _apartemen Cleoptra yang ada di kota! Mulai sekarang lu tinggal di sana. Ngerti lu!"

Sebuah apartemen paling bergengsi di daerah itu. Kenapa sang boss yang terkenal pelit itu memberinya kartu _pass _kamar apartemen yang terkenal mahal? Sepertinya otak si boss sedang konslet.

"Ape lu liat-liat?" Xanxus mendelik ke arah Giotto yang menatapnya dengan heran sekaligus senang.

"Ti.. tidak... terimakasih, boss."

"Elah! Kagak perlu makasih-makasih! Cepetan keluar dari tempat ini, sampah!"

"Eh? Tapi..."

"Bawel amat lu!" Xanxus menarik tangan Giotto kasar, menyeretnya menuju pintu keluar, dan berhenti tepat di depan pintu. "... Maen-maen lu kemari ye. Layanin yang kangen sama lu."

Giotto manyun. Bossnya bener-bener tega. Masih saja memikirkan tamu-tamu iblisnya. Giotto membalikkan tubuhnya dan saat kaki Giotto melangkah keluar dari pub, tangannya kembali ditarik kasar. Apa-apaan ini? Tadi sudah mengusirnya dengan kejam, sekarang ditarik-tarik bak mainan. Apa sih maunya?

"Boss, aku akan keluar, sekarang! Tenang sa..." dan hal yang terjadi selanjutnya benar-benar di luar akalnya. Si boss yang gengsi tinggi itu membekap mulut Giotto dengan sebuah ciuman. Di depan pintu, dimana semua orang termasuk anak buahnya dapat melihat kejadian itu. Beberapa dari mereka tertegun kaget.

"Ngh!" Giotto meringis karena sesuatu merobek bibirnya hingga membuatnya mengeluarkan darah. Ternyata tidak hanya menciumnya, sang boss menggigit bibir Giotto dengan taringnya. Hingga saat Xanxus melepas ciumannya, darah Giotto menetes dari lukanya itu juga mengenai bibir bawah Xanxus. Dan dia tanpa jijik menjilat darah yang menempel di bibirnya. Xanxus tersenyum sinis dan menepuk punggung Giotto keras. "Pergi sana, Giotto."

Giotto mengelus punggungnya yang panas dan menyeka darah yang mengalir dari bibirnya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Enam tahun mereka bersama. Meski jarang bertemu, namun enam tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. Berat, hati Giotto begitu berat meninggalkan tempat itu. Karena banyak juga kejadian-kejadian yang kini hanya akan menjadi kenangan di hati Giotto.

"Aku pergi, boss. _Sayonara._"

Giotto melangkahkan kakinya, berharap setelah keluar dari sana, ia akan menemukan masa depannya yang cerah. Dan sosok Giotto tak lama kemudian telah menghilang ditelan malam yang pekat.

V vvv V

Giotto terbengong-bengong melihat apartemen yang akan ia tempati mulai hari ini. Tampak luarnya begitu luar biasa. Suasana mesir kuno begitu kental saat kaki Giotto menapaki lantai dan berjalan menuju resepsionis. Mulai dari dinding, lukisan, dan pajangan di tempat itu semua bernuansakan mesir kuno zaman dahulu.

Dan Giotto kembali terbengong ketika ia sudah masuk ke dalam ruang apartemennya. Ruangan yang terasa begitu luas jika hanya ia seorang diri yang tinggal. Dengan lantai beralaskan karpet tebal, dinding berwarna krem cerah, perabotan yang sudah dipastikan bernilai tinggi, kamar mandi dengan _bathub _mewah dan kompor listrik canggih, membuat mata Giotto tak dapat berkedip. Kenapa bossnya memberikannya apartemen semewah ini?

Giotto duduk di sofa dengan canggung. Ia meletakkan kopernya di depan pintu kamar tidurnya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya? Tidur? Tidak mungkin. Ia masih _shock _dan tak mungkin dapat memejamkan matanya. Giotto menghela nafas dan beranjak ke kamar mandi. Lebih baik mandi saja dan pikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya.

PIIIP PIIIPP!

Ponsel Giotto berbunyi. Giotto keluar dari kamar mandi dan meraih ponsel yang ia letakkan di meja ruang tamu. Giotto membuka pesan yang masuk dan tersenyum lebar membaca tulisan yang ada.

_Giotto, maaf tadi aku tak sempat mengangkat teleponmu_

_Sedang apa? Sebentar lagi aku ke tempatmu, ya ;)_

Dengan cepat, Giotto membalas pesan Cozart dan meletakkan kembali ponselnya di meja. Ia bergegas mengeringkan tubuhnya dan memakai kemeja serta celana bahan. Kemudian berdiri di depan kaca, memastikan wajahnya tak lagi pucat seperti kemarin.

_Cozart, aku sekarang berada di apartemen Cleopatra. Kamar nomor 127. Datanglah sekarang ke sini._

Selesai berberes, Giotto duduk dengan tak sabar di sofa. Tadi Cozart kembali membalas pesannya dan berkata akan datang. Namun ia tak janji akan datang cepat. Giotto menggaruk pipinya dan tersenyum. Tidak apa. Giotto akan tetap menunggu.

_Pukul 12 malam. _Giotto menghela nafas dan memainkan ponselnya dengan gelisah. Selama tiga hari itu, Cozart tak datang padanya. Tak memberi kabar. Tidak membalas pesan dan mengangkat telepon Giotto. Dan baru sekaranglah Cozart membalas pesannya. Ia berkata akan datang. Namun sudah tengah malam, orang yang ditunggu tak kunjung menampakkan sosoknya.

Sedikit kecewa, Giotto mengunci pintu dan merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur yang besar dan empuk. Dingin. Giotto merasa ranjang itu suram dan dingin. Hanya seorang diri di tempat sebesar itu, Giotto merasa sangat kedinginan. Padahal ia tidak menghidupkan AC. Sekarang Giotto hanya bisa meringkuk di ranjangnya sambil memeluk bantal. Beberapa menit kemudian, Giotto tertidur karena lelah menunggu, dalam kesepian yang menyelimutinya.

V vvv V

Pagi hari, Giotto dikejutkan dengan suara ponselnya yang terus berdering di samping bantalnya. Dengan enggan, Giotto meraih ponselnya dan melihat siapa yang mengganggunya pagi-pagi begini. Di layar ponselnya, terpampang nama Cozart dan fotonya yang diam-diam Giotto ambil beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Halooo..."

"Giotto? Apa kabar...? Maaf kemarin aku tidak bisa datang. Ada... urusan mendadak sekali.. maaf.."

Giotto menajamkan pendengarannya. Sepertinya suara Cozart hari ini sedikit aneh. Apakah Cozart sakit? "Cozart... kamu sakit?"

"Eh? Tidak sama sekali. Hahaha. Ok Giotto yang manis. Aku ada urusan lagi. Jhaa." Dan sambungan terputus dari seberang. Giotto masih menatap ponselnya dengan bingung. Ada yang disembunyikan Cozart. Tapi apa...?

Ting tong!

Bel berbunyi. Giotto bergegas membukakan pintu dan mendapati seorang tukang pos tersenyum pada Giotto sambil membawa bingkisan dan bunga. "Dengan tuan Giotto, benar? Ada kiriman untuk anda. Silakan tandatangan."

Giotto menandatanganinya dengan bingung. Ia menerima bunga dan bingkisan tersebut dan membaca nama pengirim yang tertera di buket bunga. Sesaat kemudian, bibir tipis Giotto melengkung. Ia tersenyum mengetahui siapa pengirim bunga dan bingkisan tersebut.

_From : Cozart Shimon_

_Giotto, kau tau apa arti bunga Anemone ini? :)_

Giotto menggenggam buket bunga yang ia tak mengerti namanya. Apa tadi? Anemone? Giotto segera membuka aplikasi browsing lewat ponselnya dan mencari tahu apa arti bunga tersebut. Karena sejujurnya meskipun Giotto seorang pria, ia tak seromantis itu sampai tahu arti-arti dari bunga.

_Anemone : true love, truth, sincerity, anticipation, no hope, give up_

Giotto terlalu sibuk mengartikan tiga kata pertama dan melupakan kata-kata selanjutnya. Wajahnya kembali merona dan ia segera menata buket bunga tersebut di vas bunga yang cantik. Senyum Giotto tak pudar-pudar memandangi bunga tersebut. Baru ia tahu ternyata Cozart cukup romantis juga.

Seharian itu, wajah Giotto sangat cerah dipenuhi senyum. Isi bingkisan itu adalah cokelat _liquor _yang kelihatannya mahal. Giotto menyimpan cokelat-cokelat tersebut untuk ia makan nanti. Sepertinya malam ini Giotto akan tidur nyenyak lagi.

V vvv V

Ting tong ting tong ting tong!

Sorenya, bel kamar Giotto berbunyi dengan tak sabaran. Dengan kesal, Giotto keluar dari dapur dan berlari kecil ke arah pintu dan membukanya kasar. "Hoi, berisik ta...hu.."

"Giotto!" ternyata G. G. masuk ke dalam dan mencengkeram bahu Giotto pelan. "..kau kenapa tidak mengabariku kalau sudah tidak di sana? Aku sampai harus membayar mahal pada bossmu untuk mengetahui kau dimana." Nafas G. tampak berat. Ia terlihat habis berlari.

"Maaf. Aku tidak punya nomor ponselmu, G." Giotto tersenyum polos. Membuat G. yang awalnya menegang kembali relaks.

"Hhh... Oke, mana ponselmu? Kusimpan nomormu di _phonebook_." G. duduk di sofa dengan wajah lelah. Ia langsung melesat ke alamat yang diberikan oleh Xanxus setelah membayarnya dengan sejumlah uang yang menurutnya bisa membeli anggur Rumania termahal sebanyak sepuluh buah. Benar-benar mata duitan.

"Itu di meja. Silakan kamu masukkan sendiri ya. Aku sedang membuat makan malam. Nanggung."

G. meraih ponsel di depannya. _Wallpaper _Giotto standar. G. menekan menu _phonebook _dan kaget mendapati hanya ada satu nama di sana. _Cozart Shimon. _Kenapa orang pertama dan satu-satunya yang ada di _phonebook_ Giotto adalah Cozart? G. segera memasukkan nama dan nomor ponselnya ke _phonebook._ Jadi orang kedua dalam _list phonebook _Giotto ya. Entah ia harus senang atau kesal.

"Giotto, boleh aku minta minum?"

"Ambil saja di lemari es."

G. beranjak ke dapur dan mengambil air mineral di dalam lemari es. Ia melirik Giotto yang sedang sibuk membuat kare. Boleh juga kalau minta. G. tersenyum. Tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada kotak cokelat di dalam lemari es.

"Giotto, ini cokelat _liquor, _bukan?"

"Iya. Kau mau? Ambil saja. Kita makan bersama. Aku belum makan sedikitpun sih. Hehehe."

"Oke. Kalau begitu aku juga boleh dong nyicipin masakanmu, Giotto?" G. tersenyum dan mendekati Giotto yang sibuk memotong bawang bombay.

"Eh? Jangan. Aku malu tahu. Masakanku pasti tidak enak."

"Pasti enak." G. merapatkan tubuhnya ke punggung Giotto hingga Giotto dapat merasakan nafas G. di telinganya. Dan dengan lembut, G. memeluk pinggang Giotto dan mendekapnya erat sampai-sampai si punya tubuh tak dapat bergerak sedikitpun.

"He..hei, G. Aku tidak bisa bergerak, nih. Nanti masakannya hangus." Pipi Giotto memanas. Ia berusaha melepas pelukan G. namun ternyata tenaga G. jauh lebih kuat dari pada dirinya. "...hei, G..."

G. hari ini benar-benar lepas kontrol akibat kesal dengan ponsel Giotto dan senang karena Giotto sudah keluar dari pekerjaannya yang dulu. Rasa senang dan kesal itu berbaur di hatinya membuat pikirannya jadi kacau. Iapun tidak mengerti kenapa tubuhnya bergerak dengan sendirinya dan membuat sahabatnya itu kebingungan.

"Giotto... kau.. punya hubungan spesial dengan laki-laki itu?"

"Eh? Siapa?"

"Cozart..."

Giotto terdiam. G. tahu saat ini wajah Giotto sudah merah seperti kepiting. G. tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sejak bertemu, Cozart tidak pernah menyentuh Giotto, memberikan oleh-oleh serta ponsel mahal, merawat dan memperhatikannya seperti sedang merawat sebuah kristal rapuh, dan kini Cozartlah yang berjasa mengeluarkan Giotto dari tempat itu. Tapi sedikitpun tak pernah Giotto dengar kata 'suka' dari bibir Cozart untuknya.

"Ah lupakan saja. Aku sudah selesai memasak. Ayo makan bersama." Giotto mengambil piring dan mengisinya dengan nasi dan kare. Ia membalikkan badan dan tersenyum ke arah G. dan memberikan piring berisi kare itu untuknya. "Silakan, G."

"Eh? _Thanks_." G. menerima piring itu dan membawanya ke meja makan yang memang bersebelahan dengan pintu dapur.

"Tidak tanggung lho kalau besok kamu sakit perut." Giotto melongokkan kepalanya dari pintu dapur dan tersenyum jahil. G. membalas senyum Giotto dan perlahan memakan kare tersebut. Rasanya lumayan. Hanya sedikit kurang tomat saja. Tapi secara keseluruhan, nilainya 90.

"G.?"

"Enak, Giotto. Tenang saja." G. mengacungkan jari jempolnya dan memakan habis kare buatan Giotto dengan cepat.

Giotto tersenyum sumringah dan membawa kotak berisi cokelat ke ruang tamu. "Selesai makan itu, kita makan cokelat ini sama-sama ya." Giotto duduk di sofa dan menyalakan televisi sambil bersenandung kecil.

G. meletakkan piringnya di wastafel cuci piring dan bergegas menuju ruang tamu. Ia duduk di samping Giotto yang sibuk menonton berita di televisi. "Ini. Makanlah." Giotto menyodorkan sekotak cokelat. G. memperhatikan kotak tersebut. Cokelat _liquor _mahal dengan kadar alkohol 51%-80%. Setara dengan minuman _Bourbon Whiskey_ yang sering G. beli di pub Giotto dulu.

"_Thanks_." G. mengambil satu dan memakannya perlahan. Benar-benar cokelat kualitas tinggi. Pasti mahal. G. heran darimana Giotto mendapatkan cokelat luar negeri seperti itu. Diperhatikannya wajah Giotto yang masih asyik menonton televisi sambil memakan beberapa cokelat bulat-bulat.

"Hei, Giotto. Bukankah kamu..."

"Hmmh? Apa, G..."

"Tidak kuat alkohol kadar tinggi... sepertinya terlambat..."

Giotto menoleh ke arah G. yang menatapnya khawatir. Wajah Giotto memerah. Ia menggumamkan kata-kata yang tak begitu jelas didengar. Sepertinya Giotto memakan cokelat itu tanpa tahu kadar alkoholnya.

"Hei, G... malam ini nginap di sini yaa..." dan Giotto sukses mabuk.

G. menepuk keningnya sendiri. Sahabatnya benar-benar mabuk. Giotto tampak terhuyung-huyung. Sesaat kemudian, tubuhnya limbung, nyaris menghantam meja jika saat itu G. tidak sigap menahan tubuh Giotto. "Giotto, kau mabuk. Ayo tidur saja."

"Gen..dong..." Giotto menatap G. dengan tatapan sayu dan wajah memerah. Membuat iman G. nyaris runtuh kalau saja ia tidak ingat jika orang yang ada di dekapannya adalah sahabatnya sendiri yang tidak mungkin ia serang dalam keadaan mabuk seperti itu. Meskipun di hatinya ingin.

"Hah? Oh. Oke." G. menggendong tubuh Giotto ala _brydal syle _dan merebahkannya di kamar dengan hati-hati. Di luar dugaan sahabatnya itu begitu ringan. G. tidak habis pikir. Yah meskipun ia tahu tubuh Giotto itu kurus, namun ia tak menyangka jika bobotnya seringan itu.

Begitu tubuhnya menyentuh kasur, Giotto langsung tertidur dengan lelap. G. mengacak rambutnya, bingung. Selanjutnya apa lagi yang harus dilakukannya? Tidurkah? Tapi dimana? Di sebelah Giotto kah? Tidak apa-apakah? G. galau.

Giotto tidur dengan wajah tetap merah khas orang mabuk. Nafasnya teratur dan senyum bak malaikatnya tetap singgah di wajahnya, membuat G. secara tidak sadar mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Giotto. Perlahan, dan begitu jarak mereka tinggal beberapa senti lagi, telinga G. mendengar sesuatu yang paling tak ingin ia dengar.

"...Co..zart..."

Nama itu. Kenapa nama itu yang keluar dari mulut Giotto? Apakah Giotto sedang memimpikan orang itu? Dalam keadaan mabuk sekalipun, nama itu yang Giotto sebutkan. Kesal dan frustasi, G. menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap wajah Giotto yang tersenyum semakin lebar. Ah, ternyata memang ada hal yang spesial di antara keduanya.

G. berdiri dan beranjak keluar kamar. Kesal, frustasi, kecewa dan sedih. Perasaan itu tak bisa ia keluarkan. Pukulan bertubi-tubi ke tembok hingga tangannya terlukapun tak akan bisa mengobati sakit di hatinya. Ah beginikah rasanya cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan?

V vvv V

Pagi hari yang cerah. Giotto terbangun dengan pusing menyerang kepalanya akibat mabuk semalam. Ia meringis dan mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya gusar. Wajahnya lebih pucat dari sebelumnya. Giotto celingukan. Mencari sosok yang semalam harusnya masih ada di sini.

"G. kemana ya? Apa sudah pulang? Aduh pusiingg..."

"Apa kabar, Giotto? Sepertinya keadaanmu kacau sekali. Apa kau habis pesta miras tanpa mengajakku?"

Giotto menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya yang terbuka. Di sana berdiri sosok yang ia rindukan selama beberapa hari itu sedang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya sambil bersandar di bibir pintu. Kali ini Cozart datang ke ruangannya dengan pakaian santai.

"Cozart? Kenapa bisa masuk ke kamarku?"

"Dengan ini." Cozart mengacungkan kartu _pass_ apartemen dengan senyum jahil di wajahnya.

"Kenapa bisaaa?"

"Karena aku yang membeli ruangan ini untukmu, Giotto."

Giotto mengulang kata-kata Cozart dalam hati. Cozart menebusnya keluar dari pub. Ia juga membelikan satu ruangan di apartemen mewah ini. Semua pemberian Cozart tak bisa Giotto terima begitu saja. Itu terlalu mahal!

"Bagaimana caranya aku harus mengganti semua pemberianmu, Cozart? Ini terlalu mahal!"

Cozart menggeleng pelan. "Tidak usah. Anggap saja ini hadiah dariku untuk malaikat terindah yang pernah ada di hidupku."

Wajah Giotto yang pucat kini memerah lagi. Bukan, ia bukan mabuk karena cokelat. Ia mabuk akan kata-kata Cozart yang ditujukan untuknya. Giotto turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan ke arah Cozart, memeluk sosok di depannya dengan bahagia.

"Aduuh..."

Kaget, refleks Giotto melepas pelukannya. Ditatapnya wajah Cozart yang pucat sambil meringis kesakitan. "Cozart, kamu kenapa?"

"Ukh. Tidak... aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja kemarin jatuh dari motor. Hehe." Cozart mengacak rambut Giotto dengan gemas.

"Mana kulihat?"

"Tidak mau! Sudahlah aku tidak apa-apa. Ini untukmu." Cozart memberikan map dokumen pada Giotto yang manyun dan siap untuk protes.

"Apa ini?"

"Formulir pendaftaran. Isi semua dengan benar."

"Pendaftaran apa?"

"Lamaran untuk jadi pramugara. Bawel kamu. Cepat isi!" dengan tidak sabaran, Cozart menyerahkan pulpen dan mendudukkan Giotto di kursi. "Ayo isi. Nanti akan ajukan lamarannya ke atasanku." Cozart duduk di samping Giotto dan tersenyum memandangi Giotto yang kebingungan.

Hadiah indah apalagi ini. Cozart susah payah mendapatkan formulir yang terkenal susah untuk didapat itu demi dirinya. Sepertinya memberikan jiwa raga dan nyawanya sekalipun, Giotto merasa hal itu belum cukup untuk menebus semua pemberian Cozart.

Dan sebentar lagi ia bisa bekerja di tempat Cozart bekerja sekarang ini. Satu tempat kerja. Giotto merasa semakin dekat dengan Cozart. Hari-hari menegangkan dan menyenangkan akan menantinya sebentar lagi.

V vvv V

**TBC**

**Thanks untuk yang udah ngikutin dari awal :D**

**Mind to review? :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Walloowwww... kembali lagi dengan saia author stress, Aru. :D

Author pribadi ngucapin met lebaran bagi yang merayakan dan bagi yang gak itu mah de el. #plak

Mohon maaf lahir dan batin ya~ m(_ _)m

**It's OOC/AU/Romance/Shou-ai untuk chapter ini/Semi Formal/dan abalisme****. Di sini gak ada yang namanya first generation ato tenth generation. Semua nyampur jadi satu. #plak**

**Disclaimer : KHR by Akira Amano, The Fallen Angel by bahasa inggris, ide cerita by aru, dan ****Cozart selamanya bakalan gak peka #plak**

**Happy reading ;D**

V vvvv V

Apa yang kulihat barusan? Seperti ada api di sayap sebelah kanan pesawat ini. Hei, jangan bercanda! Tiba-tiba terdengar ledakan dari sisi sebelah kanan. Semua penumpang kaget dan mendadak suasana menjadi mencekam.

Para penumpang berteriak histeris. Aku tahu sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Karena dari sayap sebelah kanan pesawat sudah mulai terlihat cahaya merah yang membara. Itu api. Api mulai melahap bagian terpenting dari pesawat ini.

Asap mulai masuk ke dalam dan membuat penglihatanku menjadi sedikit buram. Aku dan awak kapan lainnya mengintruksikan pada semua penumpang untuk menghindari kontak dengan asap dengan cara menutup mulut dan hidung mereka dengan masker atau saputangan.

Pesawat condong, aku mengintruksikan agar semua penumpang merangkak mendekati pintu darurat. Cozart, apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Kenapa jadi begini? Apakah sebelumnya tak ada pengecekan terhadap badan pesawat terlebih dahulu?

Lampu alarm berbunyi keras, membuat suasana menjadi semakin panik. Aku tau, pesawat sudah kehilangan kontrol karena kudengar ledakan beberapa kali dan pesawat jatuh mengikuti gravitasi bumi. Tuhan, di bawah sana bukan laut, tapi daratan. Berapa nyawa yang akan hilang jika pesawat ini jatuh?

Dan dalam waktu singkat, semua gelap. Suara benturan dan jeritan keras dari orang-orang sudah tak dapat kudengar lagi...

V vvvv V

"Selamat pagi, Putri Tidur."

"AAKH!"

Giotto terjaga dari tidurnya dan langsung duduk dalam keadaan kacau. Tubuhnya dipenuhi peluh dan nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Nyaris saja kepalanya terbentur kepala Cozart kalau saja Cozart tidak sigap menghindar.

"Kamu kenapa, Giotto? Mimpi buruk?" Cozart dengan wajah khawatir duduk di samping Giotto dan meletakkan punggung tangannya di kening Giotto. Agak panas. Wajah Giotto sedikit merah dan nafasnya terputus-putus. Giotto menggeleng lemah.

"Tidak.. aku.. tidak apa-apa... hhh." Giotto mencengkeram dadanya lemah. Sesak. Mimpi apa itu? Mengapa ia harus bermimpi seperti itu setelah ia memutuskan untuk memperbaiki hidupnya dan memilih menjadi pramugara bersama Cozart?

"Kamu demam, Giotto. Sebentar." Cozart beranjak dari ranjang menuju dapur. Ia mengambil kompres dan air putih untuk Giotto. Hari ini Cozart libur. Jadi ia memilih datang ke apartment Giotto secara diam-diam dan membangunkannya dengan lembut dan mendapati senyum cerah Giotto seperti biasa. Namun yang ia dapat Giotto terbangun dengan wajah seperti orang ketakutan. Mimpi apa dia?

"Cozart..."

Saat Cozart kembali dari dapur, ia mendapati Giotto terduduk dengan wajah murung. Nafasnya sudah sedikit normal, tapi wajahnya masih merah karena demam. Giotto menatap Cozart dengan tatapan dalam yang sulit Cozart artikan lewat kata-kata.

"Apakah... sejak kamu menjadi kapten, pernah terjadi sesuatu pada pesawat seperti.. umm.."

Oh, akhirnya Cozart menemukan jawabannya. Giotto bermimpi tentang hal yang paling ditakuti semua orang. Ketika sebuah pesawat hilang kontrol dan terjadi kecelakaan udara. Begitu kah maksudnya?

"Sejauh ini tidak. Semua dicek secara teliti. Kapten dan semua awak pesawat diperiksa secara teliti kesanggupan dan kesehatannya. Badan meteorogi juga sudah memberikan laporannya tentang cuaca di hari itu. Semua sudah dilakukan secara profesional. Jika hal itu sampai terjadi..." Cozart memberi jeda pada kata-katanya, "... mungkin itu adalah takdir."

Giotto terdiam. Ia merebahkan kembali tubuhnya di kasur dan menatap wajah Cozart dalam. Tak ada canda di manik merah milik Cozart. Ia serius. Hal itulah yang membuat Giotto mendadak menjadi tenang. Entah karena kata-kata Cozart, atau karena tangan besar milik Cozart mengelus rambut pirang Giotto dengan penuh kelembutan. Entahlah. Yang pasti sekarang Giotto sudah tenang.

"Kapan pemberitahuan kelulusan kandidat pramugaranya, Cozart?"

"Sekitar dua minggu lagi. Bersabarlah. Selama itu, jaga kesehatanmu."

"Kamu juga sedang sakit, kan? Waktu itu kamu belum jawab apa yang terjadi padamu hingga kamu tidak mau membalas pesanku ataupun mengangkat teleponku." Giotto sedikit memajukan bibirnya. Sebal melihat Cozart hanya tersenyum tanpa mau menjawab.

Sunyi. Baik Cozart maupun Giotto sibuk tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Namun lama-lama, keheningan ini membuat Giotto menjadi tidak nyaman. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya ke samping, memunggungi Cozart yang masih tetap tenggelam dalam pikirannya yang panjang.

Barulah setelah beberapa menit, Cozart sadar dari lamunan panjangnya setelah mendengar suara aneh yang membuatnya tersenyum lebar. "Kamu lapar, Giotto?"

"Tidak..."

"Jangan bohong. Apa jangan-jangan ada naga di perutmu? Hahaha." Cozart beranjak ke dapur sebelum Giotto sempat melempar wajah Cozart dengan bantal.

"Cozart baka!" Giotto duduk di tepi ranjang dengan bibir sedikit maju ke depan. "Perut sialan. Bikin malu saja!"

Hidung Giotto menangkap wangi yang enak. Perlahan ia beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke dapur. Di sana, Cozart dengan cengiran khasnya sedang memasak sesuatu. "Yo, Giotto. Sana tiduran lagi. Sebentar lagi buburnya matang."

"Kamu 'kan tamu. Kenapa harus repot-repot masak untukku?"

"'kan tuan rumahnya sedang sakit." Cozart menyentil kening Giotto dengan gemas. Ia mematikan kompor dan berjongkok untuk mengambil mangkuk di bipet bawah. Saat itulah Cozart bingung bercampur senang karena tiba-tiba Giotto mendekap kepala Cozart di pelukannya. "..Giotto?"

"... A.._ Arigatou_, Cozart." Secepat Giotto memeluk Cozart, secepat itu pula ia melepasnya dan berlari ke kamarnya sambil membanting pintu.

Cozart terbengong-bengong melihat tingkah anak itu. Namun yang pasti ia tahu, bahwa Giotto itu seorang pemuda yang sedikit pemalu karena ia melihat semburat merah di wajah Giotto saat berlari meninggalkannya di dapur.

Cozart membawakan mangkuk berisi bubur dan segelas air putih ke dalam kamar Giotto dan mendapati Giotto menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. "Hei, Giotto, kalau cara tidurmu seperti itu, kamu akan mati cepat karena kekurangan oksigen."

Tak ada jawaban dari Giotto. Tidurkah? Cozart meletakkan nampan berisi bubur di meja dan mendekati ranjang Giotto dan duduk di sampingnya. "Giotto? Kamu tidur lagi?"

Masih tak ada jawaban dari Giotto. Dengan lembut, Cozart menarik selimut Giotto dan mendapati Giotto meringkuk dengan wajah merah padam. Entah karena kepanasan, sesak, atau malu. Cozart setengah mati menahan tawa dan keinginannya untuk melahap Giotto kalau saja ia tidak ingat bahwa Giotto baru saja keluar dari dunia kelamnya. Dan masalah utamanya adalah Giotto sedang sakit.

"Co..zart? kenapa..?" oh, sungguh Cozart tidak dapat menahan keinginannya yang terus memberontak di hatinya. Wajah manis Giotto yang memerah, bibir tipisnya yang sedikit terbuka, tatapan sayu nan menggoda. Pantas saja di pub milik Xanxus, Giotto menjadi primadona di sana.

Cozart menggigit bibir keras. Ia membuang muka dan duduk di kursi yang cukup jauh dari Giotto. "Makanlah, Giotto. Setelah itu minum obat dan kau akan cepat sembuh."

"Aku tidak suka minum obat." Giotto menyendok bubur dan memakannya perlahan. Diliriknya Cozart yang duduk dengan sedikit gelisah dengan senyum manis menghiasi wajah Giotto. Meski ia tidak mengerti mengapa Cozart bertingkah aneh, tapi senang saja melihatnya seperti itu. Ternyata Cozart tetap manusia biasa.

"Kalau kamu tidak mau minum obat, kapan kamu sembuh? Ingat, pengumuman dua minggu lagi."

Giotto diam. Selesai makan, ia merebahkan diri dengan nyaman. Masakan Cozart enak. Dia bisa jadi suami sekaligus istri nih. Giotto senyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan Cozart dengan pakaian pilotnya berganti dengan celemek pink bermotif hati.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum?" Cozart menghampiri Giotto dan mengambil obat penurun demam di kotak P3K.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak mau minum obat!" Giotto menutup mulutnya dengan bantal. Cozart menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Apakah mitos seseorang yang sedang sakit akan bersikap seperti anak-anak itu benar? Benar-benar deh. Anak itu susah diurusin.

Giotto melihat Cozart mengeluarkan obat dari tempatnya. Dan selanjutnya, Giotto tak sempat menjabarkan karena kejadian itu begitu cepat.

"..."

"..."

Giotto sukses terdiam. Tadi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Cozart dengan cepat merebut bantal yang daritadi menutupi wajah Giotto, menarik tengkuk Giotto dan menyambar bibirnya tak kalah cepat. Giotto merasakan air dan obat mengalir dari mulut Cozart menuju mulutnya. Oh. Cozart sedang mengambil langkah paksa agar Giotto mau minum obat. Tapi kenapa caranya...

"Co.. Cozart?" Giotto terbengong sambil menyentuh bibirnya. Terimakasih pada Cozart, sekarang bajunya basah karena air yang menetes dari sudut bibir Giotto jatuh mengenai kemeja tidurnya.

Cozart kembali menggigit bibirnya. Kini bibir dalamnya tak luput dari gigitannya. Giotto memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Cozart heran. Ada apa dengan Cozart? Kenapa tampak cemas dan gelisah begitu?

Cozart merapikan pakaiannya dan memakai _coat_nya dengan cepat. Ia melirik Giotto yang masih terbengong heran di ranjangnya. "Aku pulang dulu. Kamu sudah minum obat. Sebentar lagi pasti kamu tertidur. Aku ada urusan. Maaf ya." Cozart membelai rambut Giotto dengan lembut.

"Apa aku melakukan kesalahan, Cozart?" Giotto menahan tangan Cozart yang sudah bersiap pergi. Cozart berbalik dan menatap Giotto dalam.

_Dosamu adalah membuatku menjadi tidak nyaman dan gelisah, Giotto. Tapi bukan karena salahmu. Ini semua alami terjadi. Dan bodohnya aku baru menyadarinya sekarang. _

Cozart menggeleng pelan. Ia tersenyum lembut dan mengecup kening Giotto kilat. "Tidak ada apa-apa, Giotto. Aku pergi dulu. Kalau ada apa-apa, kirim pesan saja." Cozart menutup pintu kamar Giotto. Menutup semua harapan Giotto untuk terus bersama Cozart dalam waktu lama. Apa Giotto melakukan kesalahan hingga Cozart bertingkah seperti itu? Sepertinya Cozart jadi tidak nyaman. Apakah karena ia terlalu manja?

Giotto melirik jendela kamarnya. Hujan. Cozart pasti pulang hujan-hujanan. Ingin sekali Giotto menahan Cozart agar terus berada di sisinya. Namun ia tak dapat memaksa jika Cozart pergi karena kesalahannya. Karena membuat Cozart tidak nyaman.

"Sekarang dadaku yang sakit, Cozart..."

V vvvv V

Dua minggu kemudian...

Cozart sedang bersantai di rumahnya sambil membaca koran. Udara pagi hari itu begitu segar dan sejuk. Jadi Cozart memilih menghabiskan paginya dengan secangkir kopi pahit dan koran di kebun belakangnya yang dipenuhi bermacam-macam bunga.

PIIP

Cozart melirik ponsel yang berbunyi di meja. Siapa pagi-pagi begini? Baru saja mau protes karena mengganggu jam santai paginya, niat itu luntur seketika karena melihat nama pengirim pesan itu, dari Giotto.

_Pagi Cozart... _

_Tolong datang ke apartment.. _

_ada hal penting..._

Hal penting apa? Secepat kilat Cozart menyambar jaketnya yang menggantung di belakang pintu kamarnya, men-_starter_ motor _sport_-nya dan langsung melesat ke apartment Giotto. Cozart berlari ke kamar Giotto tanpa memedulikan tatapan heran dari _office boy _dan _office girl _yang ia temui di jalan.

"Giotto!"

"Ng?"

"Eh?"

Cozart terbengong mendapati Giotto yang kelihatannya baru selesai mandi dan hanya memakai boxer saja itu sedang mengeringkan rambutnya. Mana hal penting? Cozart mengira terjadi sesuatu pada orang yang -baru saja ia menyadarinya beberapa hari yang lalu- ia sayangi itu.

"Kenapa kamu?" Giotto mendekati Cozart yang terengah-engah karena berlari sepanjang lorong apartment. Cozart menggeleng gengsi. Mau ditaruh dimana mukanya kalau tau Ia habis berlari-lari karena khawatir dan ternyata Giotto baik-baik saja?

"Boleh minta air? Hhhh.." Cozart terduduk lemas di sofa. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya yang lepek karena keringat dengan wajah bete. Bagus Giotto. Berkatnyalah pagi ini Cozart sudah olahraga _jogging _sampai kaos dan rambutnya basah. Terimakasih.

"Ini." Giotto membungkukkan badannya dan memberikan gelas berisi air dingin pada Cozart.

Cozart membuang muka karena melihat dada serta tubuh bagian atas Giotto tak tertutup pakaian dan Giotto dengan cueknya melingkari handuk di lehernya tanpa ada niat untuk memakai baju. Mau eksis atau pamer _body_?

"_Thanks_. Dan lebih baik kau segera pakai baju sebelum kamu masuk angin." Cozart menenggak air putih hingga tandas. Haus sekali.

"Tidak akan. Hari ini aku sedang bahagia, Cozart. Kau tau, pengumuman kelulusan sudah datang lho. Dan tadaaaa! Aku lulus!" Giotto mengambil map dari meja dan memamerkan surat tanda kelulusannya dengan bangga.

"Wooowww! Hebat! Selamat ya." Cozart reflek menarik tangan Giotto dan memeluk tubuh kurus Giotto dengan erat. Bangga, senang, dan terharu. Cozart sedikit heran dengan perasaan itu. Tapi ia menepis tanda tanya di otaknya dan membiarkan hatinya yang berbicara.

"Co... Cozart?" Giotto mendorong tubuh Cozart tanpa tenaga karena kaget. Namun akhirnya ia membiarkan saja lengan kokoh Cozart membenamkan tubuh Giotto dalam pelukannya yang hangat. Nyaman sekali.

"Akhirnya aku bisa satu pesawat denganmu sebagai rekan kerja." Cozart membelai rambut pirang Giotto yang basah. Dilihatnya wajah pucat Giotto sedikit merona dan memberikan kesan manis di wajahnya.

"Kadonya mana?" Giotto menadah sambil tersenyum jahil.

_Like hell_. Mana tau Cozart bahwa Giotto sudah menerima hasil kelulusan. Meski awalnya Cozart memang berniat main ke apartment Giotto, namun tidak seradak-seruduk seperti ini. Mana sempat beli kado?

"Kadonya menyusul saja ya?"

"Huuuhhh..." Giotto memajukan bibirnya dengan sebal dan membalikkan badannya memunggungi Cozart.

"Kau seperti anak kecil, Giotto. Jangan manyun begitu karena di hadapanku, manyun adalah zona terlarang untukmu."

"Zona terlarang?"

Cozart menggigit bibirnya keras. Ia menelusuri punggung Giotto dengan jarinya, menimbulkan sensasi geli yang aneh di dalam diri Giotto. Seketika, wajah Giotto merona merah seperti tomat. Ia menoleh dan membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Cozart dan siap untuk protes. Memang itulah yang diinginkan Cozart.

"He.. Hei Cozart! Geli ta-mmmm!" Cozart membekap bibir Giotto dengan bibirnya. Dengan gemas, Cozart menggigit dan menghisap lembut bibir Giotto yang tipis namun menggoda itu. Giotto kewalahan. Ia belum siap dengan perlakuan Cozart yang mendadak itu. Akhirnya Giotto hanya bisa pasrah dan membuka sedikit mulutnya, memberikan akses pada Cozart untuk menjelajahi mulutnya lebih lanjut.

"Ko...Kohah... okhihen... ngggg..." merasa terlalu lama dijelajahi, Giotto mendorong dada Cozart kuat-kuat karena pasokan oksigen di paru-parunya semakin menipis. Namun entah mengapa Cozart tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Malah kini tangan besar Cozart mulai menari di dada Giotto yang terekspos bebas seolah memang mengundangnya untuk disentuh.

"Ngggg..." desah tertahan Giotto membuat Cozart semakin gila. Pagutan lidah di dalam mulut Giotto semakin memanas dan tidak ketinggalan gerakan nakal mengelus dan mencubit dada Giotto yang membuat sang punya tubuh menggelinjang geli.

PIIP.. PIIIPPP...

Cozart dan Giotto sama-sama terkejut. Perlahan Cozart menjauhkan wajahnya dan menyudahi ciumannya. Ia tersenyum puas melihat wajah Giotto merah padam dengan nafas tersengal-sengal dan segaris tipis saliva menghubungkan lidah mereka.

"Kau... jahat... Cozart..." protes Giotto dengan suara terputus-putus.

Dilihatnya Cozart menempelkan jari di depan bibirnya, isyarat untuk diam. Ia segera beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan menjauhi Giotto. Ia mengangkat telepon dari seseorang dan terlibat percakapan cukup serius. Namun Giotto enggan untuk menguping karena sudah terhanyut oleh ciuman Cozart yang panas. Ternyata jago juga dia dalam hal seperti itu.

"Oke oke!" Cozart memasukkan ponselnya dengan wajah gusar. Ia menghampiri Giotto dan membungkukkan badannya. "Maaf Giotto. Aku harus pergi. Sebenarnya aku mau mengajakmu makan. Tapi..." Cozart menggigit bibirnya keras. "...maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa, Cozart. Silakan." Senyum tipis mengembang di bibir Giotto.

Cozart melepas jaket yang ia kenakan dan menyampirkan di bahu Giotto. "Jangan telanjang gitu. Nanti masuk angin. Aku pergi dulu ya, Giotto." Cozart mencium kening Giotto dan pergi dengan wajah malas.

"Ditinggal lagi." Giotto menunduk. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di jaket Cozart. Menghirup aroma tubuh dan parfum Cozart dengan perasaan campur aduk. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu di kantung jaket Cozart. Jangan-jangan ada benda penting tertinggal di jaketnya.

Giotto merogoh kantung jaket Cozart dan mendapati sebuah undangan pernikahan yang cantik. Tapi kenapa undangan secantik itu malah dilipat dua oleh Cozart? Dengan penasaran, Giotto melihat nama mempelai kedua mempelai. Nama pertama adalah nama mempelai wanita. Namun Giotto tentu tak mengenalinya. Ia tertawa pelan. Ini udangan Cozart. Pasti ia tak akan kenal dengan teman-teman Cozart.

Namun tawanya segera berhenti saat matanya tertuju pada nama mempelai laki-lakinya. Tangan Giotto bergetar. Seketika tenanganya hilang begitu saja. Rasa kecewa dan sakit hati melunturkan tenaga dan kegembiraannya atas kelulusannya.

Giotto melempar jaket Cozart dan memakai baju serta celana dengan terburu-buru. Ia menyambar dompet dan ponselnya. Kesal, marah, kecewa, sakit hati. Perasaan itu berkecamuk di hati Giotto. Meski akal sehatnya masih bertanya, mengapa perasaan itu menyelimutinya. Saat ia melewati cermin di kamarnya, barulah ia sadar sesuatu. Airmatanya menetes membasahi pipi dan jatuh melewati dagu tanpa Giotto sadari. Airmata apa ini? Airmata bahagiakah? Ataukah...

Giotto bergegas ke kamar mandi dan mencuci wajahnya hingga bekas airmata itu hilang. Ia kemudian langsung melesat keluar apartmentnya. Ke satu tempat. Tempat ia bercerita dan menumpahkan seluruh keluh kesahnya tanpa banyak protes. Di lain tempat, di kamar Giotto, undangan berwarna merah marun khas warna rambut Cozart yang terlipat dua itu terjatuh ke lantai.

_Suzuki Adelheid _

_and  
_

_Shimon Cozart_

V vvvv V

**TBC!**

**Wao waooo~ agak lama update yaaa.. maaf maafff**

**Hasrat menulis menurun karena puasa #alasanajalu**

**Okeh okeh... abal lagi abal lagi. _ _a**

**C: Uapaaahhhh? GUE KAWIN SAMA ADEL?**

**A: -manut-**

**C: GA BISA! GUE G MAU DIHAJAR ABIS2AN!**

**A: dia anggun lho. Abis gue bingung milih cewenya siapa. Huhuhu**

**G: terus gue gimaneeeee?**

**A: mati dalam kecelakaan pesawat sukh*i**

**G: tidaaaakkkk!**

**Yah begitulah. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Hohohoho. Lemon ga yaaaa~ ;D**

**Mind to review minna?**


End file.
